Loki's Second Chance
by Zephyr169
Summary: After Avengers, Loki is tried and found guilty of mass murder and terrorism. He's sentenced to eternity imprisonment and solitude. Will Loki get a second chance at redemption? Rated T for blood and torture.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I know I should be writing more for Loki's Youth but I had to write this down. Review if you think I should continue this story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I was lead to the cell by three guards and Odin. I briefly caught a glimpse of the hallway as they tore the burlap sack off my head and shoved me into the dark stone cell. I caught myself with my bound hands in time to stop my head from slamming onto the stone floor.

_Oh, how Odin would have liked that. Seeing the monster he took in's head cracking against the floor . I'm sure he wouldn't even care if I had died at that point._

"Loki, you are hereby banished to solitude for all eternity. Here you will think over all that you have done. The pain you have caused, and the horror you have forced the midguardians to witness." Odin's voice boomed loudly in the small stone cell I was forced into, and I cringed at the volume.

The door to the cell was slammed shut and I could hear three, four, five, no eight, locks slide into place.

_Really think that will hold me? You really are dumb Odin_. I thought with a smirk.

There was a electrical sounding buzz and I lifted my gaze, still on the floor from where they threw me, and saw a red glowing barrier cover the door. Odin sends me a glare and walks away the guards following close behind. I felt my energy draining and realized with horror that Odin was stealing my magic as one takes sap from a tree.

"No." I whispered, right before the curtain of darkness fell upon me, dragging me into the dream realm.

Odin's POV

It had been four years since Loki's confinement. Thor hadn't forgiven me for the punishment and had fled to midguard after the first month. For now everything was peaceful. I was on my way to the gardens looking for Frigga. I jumped as a bloodcurdling scream resounded throughout the castle. I rushed down corridors following the noise until I reached the doors to the dungeon.

_No. He would never. Is this all a setup? _

I was about to turn away when yet another scream filled with horror, and agony. I threw open the door and ran down the dark tunnels till I reached the door. I slowly opened it and saw the glowing red shield I had placed to keep Loki inside and drain his powers so he couldn't escape. I inched closer to the cell and lunged at it pulling it open as another scream coming from inside echoed down the hallway. When I yanked the door open a wave of copper scented air hit me, and as I peered through the darkness the first thing I saw was the blood. It coated the floor with a dark sheen, the walls were dripping with it. In the center of it all was Loki, hunched over facing the wall as another scream forced it's way out of him. The ragged clothes Loki had now worn for four years, were torn and singed, cut as if by a flaming knife. As I watched another one of those long gashes appeared on Loki's back, burning his tunic and spilling even more of the blood onto the floor. I slowly made my way to Loki and placed a hand on his shoulder. There was no reaction. I lifted his head and looked into his green eyes, but they stared back glazed and unseeing, tears flowing down his face.

"Loki." I spoke his name and shook his shoulder slightly to wake him from this nightmare. Nothing. He remained trapped in the dream realm, suffering.

_How long has this been going on?_ I wondered. There was blood everywhere. I scraped my boot on the floor and saw there were at least twelve layers of dried blood underneath the new glistening crimson. I took Loki's head in my hands and looked him in the eye, yelling his name.

"Loki! Loki wake up! Come on Loki! Wake up!" Still no reaction.

I turned to the shield and took it down so if this was all a set up, just another illusion, Loki could escape. But there was no movement. He just sat there, starring unseeing at the wall. I picked him up and carried him up to the healers chambers.

* * *

**There is more if you review. Otherwise it's just a one shot. :) Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My Gosh! Thanks to all of you who favorite and reviewed! I LOVE you guys! Your all amazing. ^-^ So now on with the dark story of Loki's Second Chance.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Loki's POV

_How long have I been here? When will it end?_

I stared defiantly back at the Other. Waiting for the next strike. He wouldn't get any information out of me no matter how much I was tortured.

"Now let's do this once more. Where are you hiding?" The Other's voice sickeningly cold and gleeful.

_He's enjoying my pain._

I didn't answer and he just nodded, plunging the dagger into my body once again. There was a burning pain and the feel of wet blood dripping from the wound. The dagger was white hot and seared my flesh. I wouldn't scream. I bit my tongue till I could taste blood, and as the dagger was ripped from my arm I grit my teeth together through the newly made hole in my tongue. I held back the tears welling up behind my eyes and glared at the Other with unfiltered hatred and malice. I waited till he got close enough, almost gagging as his breath wafted out of his decaying, blood coated mouth.

"I warned you. I told you that he would find you and make you pay. You should have heeded my words trickster, you're a dead man now. Pathetic, weak, like a mortal." The Other snarled in my face and I took a deep breath of the foul smelling air and spit my mouthful of blood into the Other's eyes. He let out a cry of outrage and turned to the rock outcropping behind him. I felt a smirk make its way to my face, but it was dispelled instantly as the Other emerged, holding a new weapon. One that I was very familiar with. The scepter. I struggled against the chains as he approached me.

_No. No! I won't serve you or him again. Get away from me!_ I screamed inside my head, yet I made sure my face betrayed nothing. I stared at him defiantly and was surprised with what happened next. The Other walked over to the fire pit next to me and thrust the scepter into the white hot coals. As he brought it out I saw the golden metal had turned a deep red like that of the blood that I knelt on. The normally blue orb that usually crackled with electricity was now a dark black and flaming sphere.

"You should never have done that, Trickster. I don't think he'll mind if I kill you early." With those last words he thrust the scepter into my chest just barely missing my heart. The heat was unbearable, the metal seared my skin on contact, while the sphere set my blood aflame. I couldn't hold back the scream of pain. The scepters presence retreated and then stuck my back like a whip, spilling my blood and burning the rags I wore. The Other slashed and stabbed anywhere he saw fit to maim. The white hot fire burned my blood till it turned white like ash. My tears evaporated as soon as they escaped my eyes. There was no comfort, no help, and no mercy.

_When will the pain end? When can I finally die?_

I screamed my agony to the heavens as yet another searing cut appeared on my back.

"lo...ki..."

Another slice. One above my eye causing the blood to drip into my eye and turn the world red.

"...loki..."

_What? Who? But there's no one here besides the Other and me. Who would_

Pain flared in my right shoulder, then a another stab to my abdomen. Again I heard the voice.

"Loki!"

_Father? What? No It can't be. Father put me in a cell, took away my magic. Now I'm trapped here in the void, with the Other and, **HIM.** _

The world around me started to go fuzzy and the pain from the next slice was lessened. I had to believe it was all a dream. Dreams can't harm you. There fake, alternate realms of illusion. The next stab felt like a pinprick.

"No! No! You will not escape. I will find you...trickster...die...everyone...peace." the Other's voice faded till it was just another memory.

I opened my eyes to a bright golden room with an electric blue eye looking down at me with worry clearly written upon the face.

"Fa..th..er..?" My voice cracked like I hadn't used it in years.

"It's Okay Loki. Everything will be fine." Odin's voice was gentle and soothing compared to the Other's scalding rasp. I let my heavy eyelids fall as I drifted into the darkness of a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Okay I know it was kind of short but I tried. Also, if anyone has any ideas please tell me, either in a review, PM or both. I don't care. I LOVE you guys your all amazing! ^-^ Oh I almost forgot. I will be on vacation for about a week. With no access to a computer. I will try to update on the 2nd, or if we aren't back by then, the 9th. Sorry. Hope you liked this story! Should I continue? *Hint hint* ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay! I know it's SOOOOO late and I apologize profusely! But I Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Odin's POV

Loki fell into a more peaceful sleep as I spoke. The doors behind me were flung open as Frigga hurried in to see her broken child. I had sent for her as soon as Loki closed his eyes. Now Frigga knelt at his bedside stroking his bruised face while the healers worked around her trying to mend Loki's maimed body.

"Odin, what happened? Who did this to him?" Frigga asked her voice shaky. I shook my head in defeat.

"I don't know. He was alone in his cell, no one was around. He was. . . in some sort of trance I believe." I told her.

Frigga nodded once then bowed her head still stroking Loki's hair and face as she spoke once more. "Odin, you must find Thor and bring him back. Loki will need his whole family if he is to recover."

I nodded and started for the door when Frigga's voice sounded behind him.

"Four years Odin. It's been four years. How long do you think he's been tortured? How long do you think . . . he will think we abandoned him. Why didn't I try harder to stop you. Why did this have to happen to him? My poor little Loki. Everything will be okay, we won't abandon you dear. I'm so sorry for what happened to you. We'll fix it, we won't let it ever happen again." Frigga's voice died down and I saw the sobs she was trying to suppress.

I turned around and headed to the bifrost stopping only to find a guard and sending him to find the warriors three and lady Sif to meet me there.

Sif's POV

"Oh Volstag, haven't you had enough? We need to figure out a way to convince Thor to come back to Asgard." I heard Fandral's groaning complaints from the hallway.

I ignored the argument and turned my attention back to the guard in front of me.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"Ah, yes, the all-father requests your presence at the bifrost. He will be expecting the four of you immediately." With that the guard turns and marches away.

I turned to the dining hall where crashes and yells of the warriors three echoed. I rolled my eyes and walked into the loud room, shocked I gazed at the destruction the warriors had wrecked. The table that spans the length of the room normally covered in food was overturned, watery pools of red I soon realized were just puddles of wine and not blood, chunks of meat some partially chewed were strewn across the floor, there was cheeses and grapes and all manner of fruits and vegetables littering the ground haphazardly. In the middle of it all Fandral wrestled with Volstag trying to pry a large leg of boar from his mouth while Hogan tried in vain to separate them. Fandral's hair was dosed in wine and vinaigrette, squished tomatoes covered his and Volstag's armor. Hogan had half a caramel apple stuck in his hair, and Volstag was covered in cake remnants, pieces of cheese stuck in his large red beard. Fandral punched Hogan's knee cap in hopes of making the man keep his distance then delivered a swift kick to Volstag's large belly succeeding in taking the meat from his jaws. He raised it above his head proudly like it was the head of a savage beast. His eyes locked with mine and his gleeful expression faded and he slowly lowered his arm and hung his head, feigning guilt.

_I'm _so_ not getting them out of this._

"The all-father requests our presence at the bifrost immediately." I smiled as I saw everyone's face pale and their eyes go wide.

"I'll let you explain to him either why your late, or why your all covered in food like children." I said and left the room for the bifrost.

Loki's POV

I awoke to someone muttering nonsense in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes just a crack and saw that I wasn't in my cell, and I wasn't in the dead realm with the Other, instead mother's head rested near mine and I was on a comfy but odd smelling bed.

_How did I get here?_

I slowly moved my left arm to shake her but winced as an excruciating pain rocketed up my arm. I looked down at it and saw large gashes only just mending themselves. I mentally cursed the Other over and over again in my mind. Slowly I started to sit up, the movement startled Frigga and she looked up. Her face was drenched in tears and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Mother? Are you okay? Why were you crying? what's happened?" The questions poured out of my raw mouth, the words broken and raspy. My tongue felt sore, full of holes and burned till it was charred.

Speaking only made her cry more. I leaned forward and gave her a hug stroking her hair telling her to calm down, to stop crying. But this all made her cry ever harder.

_What am I doing wrong? _

I pulled away and looked into her bright blue eyes and searched for something, anything other than pain and sadness.

"Oh Loki." That was all she said and then started crying even harder then before. She wrapped me into a tight embrace and continued to sob uncontrollably. I sat there holding mother trying to calm her.

Why wont she stop crying? Did I do something wrong? And how did I get here? Last thing I knew I was suffering at the Other's hands.

There were loud footsteps running in the hallways drawing closer to the healing rooms, yelling echoed down the walls and I strained to hear what was said.

" . . . The all-father is going to kill us!"

"Well at least we look somewhat decent!"

"No doubt Sif has already told him of what happened."

"No! Sif! Don't!"

Okay that had to be Fandral.

Slowly I moved out of mothers embrace and made my way to the door and slowly opened it enough to stick my head out. There was a gust of wind that smelled like and odd combination of wine and vinaigrette as Fandral raced by. Closely following were Volstag and Hogan. They raced by and didn't spare me a second glance. That is till the footsteps ceased then got closer at a much slower pace. I continued to look down the hallway from were they disappeared. Fandral's head popped out from around the corner, his eyes widened in surprise.

"It can't be, Loki?" He slowly walked closer, Volstag and Hogan following behind.

I smiled at them. "Who else in all of Asgard has black hair and these devilish good looks." I replied still smiling.

Fandral got closer then pushed open the door I was hiding behind and gave me a hug.

_WHAT?_

"Loki, it's good to have the old you back." Fandral said. Hogan approached and nodded at me smiling. Volstag not wanting to be left out came up and gave Fandral and I a bone crushing hug. I winced only slightly as some of the wounds covering my body reopened. When Volstag placed us both back on the ground I inspected the large crimson spot on Fandral's armor.

"Oh, um, sorry about that." I said staring at his armor.

Fandral looked down and his smile disappeared. He looked back at me with concern.

"What happened? Better yet, why are you in the healing rooms?" Fandral asked me.

I shrugged. Hogan came up to me and inspected the gash on my arm that had reopened and then led me back into the healing rooms behind me.

"The all-father told us that he would only let you out of your cell when you back to your old self. No one thought that would happen. Being locked up only makes people go insane, not sane." Hogan explained.

"Thor was distraught your fathers punishment. He abandoned Asgard and fled to Midguard." Volstag added.

"Oh. Um Loki, we have to go, the all-father summoned us to the bifrost only moments ago. We wish we could stay really but we must go. See you later Loki! Get better!" Fandral yelled as they took off once again down the hall.

I smiled and turned around to see Frigga standing there looking shocked at what just transpired. Then she burst into tears and flung herself at me once more. I sighed.

Why wont she just stop crying?

"I'm so proud of you Loki. Thank you." she said through her tears.

I smiled and stroked her hair.

"Your welcome mother."

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so. PLEASE REVIEW! Those who do get hugs from Loki! :) hopefully I will be able to update again soon. And if anyone wants anything to happen Pm me and I'll consider it. :) I love you all. :)


End file.
